wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Anub'Rekhan
thumb|Anub'Rekhan =General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: First boss of the Spider wing in Naxxramas *Type: Undead (Crypt Lord) =Background= A Crypt Lord boss in Naxxramas who replicates extremely well the abilities of the Warcraft III Crypt Lords. =Attacks and Abilities= Anub'Rekhan * Impale - This impale attack will target anyone on Anub's aggro list, not limited to and including the MT. The impale will hit a 5-10 yard area of effect and deals approximately 3500 physical damage, which can be mitigated by armor, and fall damage based on the maximum health of the player. This will be what will cause most non-tanks to die, and can be easily healed through with alert healers, and minimized if the raid group spreads out. The fall damage may also be mitigated by class abilities such as Slow Fall, Feline Grace, Safe Fall, Levitate, and so on. * Locust Swarm - Every 70-120 seconds, Anub'rekhan casts a spell that causes AoE damage in a wide radius (30 yards) around him, he will also slow to 40% of normal run speed. Remaining in the radius of effect will cause a DoT debuff to stack repeatedly, dealing a large amount of damage, around 1200 damage/2sec per stack. When he casts this spell, another Crypt Guard will also spawn at his initial engage point. Curse of Tongues will slow down this cast and is extremely important to surviving. NOTE: The Locust Swarm attack has an approximately 90 second cooldown, and isn't cast exactly on each interval. Anub'rekhan has to choose to use the attack, it is not on a perfect timer. The key to avoiding the Locust Swarm is to have the MT visually spot that attack occuring. The only cue to this attack is to watch Anub'rekhan lift his tail into the air, almost bowing at the MT. After the tail lift, the MT has about 2 seconds to get out of range before the DoT begins to be applied. There is no emote associated with this attack, only the visual cue. Crypt Guards There will be two adds that start the fight with Anub'Rekhan. They will need to be killed first before DPS engages the boss. With a balanced raid, they should each take 30 seconds to kill. Attacks * Cleave for ~1000 damage to melee. * Stacking Posion DoT which stacks almost every attack, counter this by having a second tank taunting fairly often. * AoE Netting attack, which stops all movement for all those affected, it is important that melee get into position before the add does this attack. Weakness * Very easily stunnable, rogues and warriors should be making sure it is stunned as much as possible. Other * 10-15 seconds after they are killed, Anub'Rekhan can use an attack to explode their a Crypt Guard corpse, causing ~10 Corpse Scarabs to spawn. * Distance to Anub'Rekhan seems to be a factor to whether or not he will explode the corpse. * Killing the Crypt Guards at the same spot will make it easier for the raid to control the Corpse Scarabs when they spawn. Corpse Scarabs * 6,000 health, hit for 400 physical damage. * If coming from a Crypt Guard, ~10 will spawn. A player death will cause 5 to spawn. * Susceptible to all forms of crowd control, Frost Nova is most effective at controlling them. =Strategies= The Pull and Initial Postioning Tanking Setup: *1 Warrior, 1 Hunter, and 3-4 healers for Anub'Rekhan *1+ Warrior and 2-3 healers for left Crypt Guard *2 Warriors and 2-3 healers for right Crypt Guard *The rest of the healers will be designated for recently Impaled players. There are two spots to tank Anub'Rekhan; where he stands when you engage him, or pulled back by a hunter to the entry-way of the room. After he is pulled into position, the MT should face Anub'Rekhan towards the East, the reasoning for this is explained in the next section. The two Crypt Guards need to be tanked as close as possible to their initial postions, with them facing away from the DPS to avoid cleaves. Since they are very susceptable to stuns, rogues and warriors should be trying to keep him stun-locked in place while DPS takes them down first. The left Guard should be taken out first, and his tank should not be getting more than 3-4 applications of the poison DoT. If he is, then the stuns need to better timed, or a second warrior needs to be taunting. Meanwhile, the two tanks for the right Guard should be bouncing aggro back and forth with taunts to avoid the DoT stacking too high. DPS finishes off the left Guard before coming over to kill the right the same way. At this point the first corpse may have exploded into scarabs. If so, have Mages frost nova them into place before Warlocks/Mages AoE them down. After the right Guard dies, you should be 60-75 seconds into the fight. Only ranged DPS can go onto Anub'Rekhan before the first kite. Melee should stand on the corpse, picking up scarabs if it explodes, they would only have about 10 seconds to do damage before they would need to back out for the Locust Swarm. thumb|Overall positioning, ranges and movement The Kite and Spawn The most important part of the fight is the kiting that needs to occur every 70-120 seconds. Keep a timer going after each Locust Swarm cast. As soon as Anub'Rekhan bows at the MT, signaling the beginning of Locust Swarm, the MT must immediately start running around the east side ring of the room, just beyond the poison slime ring. The MT should stop running when he reaches 12/6 O'Clock, depending on where you initially tanked him. Everyone else needs to back out of the 30 yard range of the Swarm, including MT healers. As soon as the MT starts running, the Hunter in his group must also turn on Aspect of the Pack and run ahead of him around the same outer ring and turning off Aspect when the MT is in the 12/6 O'Clock position. If done properly, only 1-2 applications of Locust Swarm should be on the MT, just enough to be healed through. Reaction time to the tail lift is crucial to surviving each kite, a 2 second delay will spell a wipe for the raid. It is also just as important that the tank avoid stepping into the slime ring, as it will put a debuff reducing all stats to 10% of normal, effectively dropping his max health by 5-6000 points. At the same time the Locust Swarm is cast, a brand new Crypt Guard will spawn at Anub'Rekhan's inital engage point. This add should be pulled towards the western part of the room, to stay out of range of the Locust Swarm, and is killed identically to how the first two were brought down. After the newly spawned Guard is killed, all DPS can go back onto Anub'Rekhan, again, having 2 mages keep an eye out for scarabs. If done quickly and efficiently, this leaves 45 seconds of straight DPS on Anub'Rekhan before melee must back out and the next kite and spawn occurs. 70-80 seconds after each Locust Swarm cast, all melee DPS needs to back out of range and prepare for the next Crypt Guard spawn. If you are on a relatively lag-free server, you can leave Melee in there a little longer, and have them react similarly to the MT. Rinse and repeat 7-10 times to bring Anub'Rekhan down and collect your first (probably) Tier 3 quest pieces. As you gain more and more practice on it, you can kill him in as little as 5-6 kites. =Tips= * Download some sort of SpellAlert mod to help spot the Locust Swarm and announce it to the raid. * Have 1 Priest and Druid cast PW:Shield, Renew, Regrowth, and Rejuvenation on the MT as soon as they see the tail go up in the air, this should provide enough healing for 1-2 Locust Swarms. * 1-2 healers can be at the other end of the room, during the kite, to cast their fastest heal when the MT gets in range. * If you are the MT, save your shield wall in case you miss the tail lift or are slow to react. * If the MT is getting 4 or more Swarms even after many attempts, consider one with better reaction time. * While not fully verified, casting a Curse of Tongues up on Anub'Rekhan before he casts Locust Swarm will slow down the casting speed. (It can't hurt) * Swiftness potions can be used on alternative kites for safety. Alternate kites because they are on a 2 minute cooldown, you cannot use them for every single swarm. * AVOID the slime when kiting, but do not come into contact with the outer wall either, as there are points that will kick you off the wall a bit, slowing you down. * Hunters can feign death + frost trap to slow the spread of bugs * Using a priest to heal the MT is not recommended due the amount of damage done to cloth wearers by the impale ability. It is very possible for a priest to be killed just from the impale + falling damage. Paladins and Druids on the MT seems to work best, with a priest coming in just before the transitions to put up a renew and PW:Shield on the tank. Current Bug (6/26/06): As of the first week on the live servers, an evade bug exists when the MT gets impaled. It is currently unknown what causes Anub'Rekhan to evade, but several theories have been formed. * Tanking him too far into the doorway, causing a visual clipping between Anub'Rekhan and the MT, may be causing him to Evade. * Tanking him with the MT tight against a wall, causing Anub'Rekhan to attempt to walk into the wall to get under the MT, may be causing him to Evade. * When tanking on the North end, an Impale into the giant spider background art can cause an evade. * If Anub'Rekhan impales the MT, the MT is in the air, the MT still has aggro, and Anub'Rekhan attempts to melee the MT, Anub'Rekhan may believe that the MT is in an unattackable position, which would cause the boss to Evade. =Quotes= * Ahh... welcome to my parlor. * I hear little hearts beating. Yesss... beating faster now. Soon the beating will stop. * Where to go? What to do? So many choises that all end in pain, end in death. * Which one shall I eat first? So difficult to choose... they all smell so delicious. * Closer now... tasty morsels. I've been too long without food. Without blood to drink. * Just a little taste... * There is no way out. * Yes, run! It makes the blood pump faster! * Shhh... it will all be over soon. =Loot table= ;Normal ;Tier 3 Bracers token ;Atiesh * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22939 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22938 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22937 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22935 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22936 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22369 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22355 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22362 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22726 =External Links= *Allakhazam *German Tactic Site Category:NPCs Category:Bosses Category:Instance Characters Category:Undead